


Эндшпиль (Endgames by conceptofzero)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются дважды в год в качестве жеста мира. Обе стороны продолжают готовиться к войне, но всё же они встречаются, год за годом, сначала на Проспите, потом на Дерсе. Короли развлекаются демонстрацией друг другу мощи своих армий, и после каждой встречи гость возвращается домой и опять загружает работой своих изобретателей и солдат, чтобы стать лучше, более впечатляющим, более смертоносным. Это публичная демонстрация сил, и она не даёт нациям сидеть без дела в ожидании начала настоящей игры.</p><p>Королевы тоже демонстрируют свои силы, но по-своему, не для посторонних глаз. Будь то пурпурные башни Дерса или золотые покои Проспита, они играют в шахматы и заключают пари. В отличие от своих мужей, они ставят не жизни своих людей. Вместо этого, они ставят на кон себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эндшпиль (Endgames by conceptofzero)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endgames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265491) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 



> Эндшпиль (Endgames)  
> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/265491?view_adult=true  
> Автор: conceptofzero  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace

Они встречаются дважды в год в качестве жеста мира. Обе стороны продолжают готовиться к войне, но всё же они встречаются, год за годом, сначала на Проспите, потом на Дерсе. Короли развлекаются демонстрацией друг другу мощи своих армий, и после каждой встречи гость возвращается домой и опять загружает работой своих изобретателей и солдат, чтобы стать лучше, более впечатляющим, более смертоносным. Это публичная демонстрация сил, и она не даёт нациям сидеть без дела в ожидании начала настоящей игры.

Королевы тоже демонстрируют свои силы, но по-своему, не для посторонних глаз. Будь то пурпурные башни Дерса или золотые покои Проспита, они играют в шахматы и заключают пари. В отличие от своих мужей, они ставят не жизни своих людей. Вместо этого, они ставят на кон себя.

Доска уже наполовину пуста. Чёрная Королева играет решительно, агрессивно, истребляя армию Белой Королевы и при этом теряя свою собственную. Белая Королева играет более осторожно, она тщательно выбирает свои сражения, защищает сильные фигуры.

“Если я возьму твоего Короля в три хода, то выведу тебя на балкон, чтобы все видели", - говорит Чёрная Королева, снимая с доски ещё одну белую пешку.

"Согласна", - Белая Королева внимательно осматривает доску. Затем предлагает своё пари: "Если я возьму твою ладью, то ты встанешь на колени". Вульгарное предложение, но это не то место, где нужно притворяться целомудренной. Чёрная Королева избавила её от застенчивости давно, во время их нескольких первых встреч. Есть места, где нужно проявлять свой мягкий и кроткий характер, но только не здесь, не в покоях Чёрной Королевы.

"Разумеется", - они продолжают игру. Ладья остаётся невредимой, несмотря на все попытки Белой Королевы. Она откладывает взятие своего Короля на четыре хода - маленькая победа, пусть и не та, на которую она по-настоящему надеялась. ЧК улыбается, снимая Белого Короля с доски, и берёт побеждённую БК за руку.

Во время их первой встречи, на Проспите, именно Чёрная Королева пригласила Белую сыграть. БК была тихой, робкой, не уверенной в том, стоит ли ей доверять правительнице Дерса, даже несмотря на то, что встреча была в мире Белой Королевы. И пока она беспокоилась, Чёрная Королева разгромила её шахматную армию, а потом прижала её к дверям спальни и целовала до тех пор, пока не вырвала всю праведность из Белой Королевы.

Они оставили свои кольца на тумбочке рядом с кроватью в знак доверия и уважения. Они слишком горды, чтобы заполучить победу через жалкое воровство. Если всё пойдёт по плану, они встретятся на Поле Боя и познают в сражении, кто из них более достойная Королева.

Стены спальни Чёрной Королевы увешаны зеркалами. Самое большое на западной стене, в полный рост Короля, хотя Белая Королева с трудом представляет себе, чтобы он хоть когда-нибудь смотрелся в него. Чёрная Королева останавливается перед ним и раздевается, прекрасные шелка соскальзывают с её кожи и беззвучно падают на пол. Белая Королева следует примеру, сбрасывает своё платье. Белая ткань выглядит удивительно неуместно на чёрном полу. Королевы во многом схожи, практически одинаковы, за исключением цвета их панцирей. ЧК обнимает БК сзади, смотрит на их отражение в зеркале. "Ты только взгляни на нас".

Белая Королева смотрит на себя и на своего чёрного двойника, крадущегося позади неё, словно тень. Они так похожи, просто идеальное сходство. Всего одна банка краски, и никто не смог бы отличить их. "Это нарциссизм".

"Хорошая королева любит свой народ настолько же, насколько она любит себя. А я очень люблю свой народ". Чёрная Королева фривольна, но она может себе это позволить. Они обе знают, что война станет концом для их мужей, пусть и не для них. Дерс победит. Дерс всегда побеждает.

ЧК целует плечи БК, кладёт руки на её груди, ласкает и сжимает их. Чёрная Королева хорошо знает, что нравится Белой Королеве. Они схожи не только внешне. Они идеальные копии друг друга, но с небольшими отличиями. Чёрные пальцы легко касаются бледных сосков БК, и она откидывается назад к ЧК, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше.

Одна рука остаётся на груди БК, в то время как другая спускается вниз, проскальзывает между её бёдер. Пальцы ЧК хорошо знают путь, и Белая Королева уже намокла. Она была мокрой с тех пор, как они сели играть, и эта прелюдия только приводила её в ярость. Умные пальцы Чёрной Королевы сжимают клитор БК, спокойно и размеренно массируют его, а другие пальцы тем временем приступают к работе. Они погружаются в неё, два внутри, один на клиторе, и ЧК спокойно, размеренно двигает рукой, точно зная, что нужно сделать, чтобы Белая Королева кончила. Она закусывает шею БК, недостаточно сильно, чтобы сломать оболочку, но достаточно, чтобы напомнить ей, кто тут главная.

Белая Королева не хочет смотреть на отражение в зеркале, но смотреть больше некуда, кроме как перед собой, а перед ней... ну, в общем, она. Чёрная рука, обхватившая её, разрезает тело на половины, и Чёрная Королева смотрит, как Белая Королева смотрит на себя. Вуайеризм кажется таким незначительным преступлением по сравнению с гордыней, необходимой для наслаждения сексом со своим зеркальным отражением.

Палец на её клиторе меняет тактику, теперь он трёт сильно, в то время как те, что внутри неё, извиваются и дёргаются сильнее, проникают настолько глубоко, насколько могут. Другая рука ЧК просто поддерживает БК, её умные пальцы ласкают её нежный сосок. Всё это становится просто невыносимо, и Белая Королева кончает, у неё практически подкашивается ноги, когда на неё накатывает оргазм. ЧК королева знает, чего нужно ожидать, и она крепко держит БК, продолжая терзать её, пытаясь добиться от ещё одного. Но Белая Королева слишком чувствительна после первого, и прикосновения начинают вызывать боль. Не выдерживает и говорит: "хватит, это слишком".

Чёрная Королева снова закусывает шею Белой Королевы, но останавливается. Её пальцы выходят из БК, и ЧК облизывает их, один за другим, так, чтобы было видно в зеркале. Закончив, она идёт к своей кровати и падает на неё. Кровать точно такая же, что и в покоях Белой Королевы, но пурпурная, а не золотая. Чёрная Королева лениво переворачивается на спину, ожидая своей награды, и когда Белая Королева присоединяется к ней, ЧК совершенно недвусмысленно раздвигает ноги.

Белая Королева забирается на кровать и ложится, устраивается между бёдер Чёрной Королевы. Она хорошо знает эти ноги, практически так же хорошо, как и свои. Но вот эту пизду она знает лучше своей, потому что встречалась с ней "лицом-К-лицу" гораздо чаще, чем со своей. Она не застенчива, потому что нет причин притворяться. Стыдливость не к лицу ни одной из них, только не тогда, когда они вместе, одни, не тогда, когда рядом нет никого, кто мог бы их судить. Это один из редких моментов честности между ними, без церемоний и фальшивой откровенности.

БК прижимается ртом к губам БК, целует её, разводя губы в сторону одной рукой. Её язык находит маленькую розовую жемчужину, и она лижет её. Вкус отдаёт солью и мускусом, несравнимый вкус ЧК, который она смакует. Она проводит языком по клитору Чёрной Королевы длинным и осторожным движением, отказываясь двигаться слишком быстро, даже когда ЧК недовольно сжимает бёдра вокруг головы БК. Белая Королева знает лучше, она придерживает бедро ЧК свободной рукой, отводит его в сторону всякий раз, как она пытается прижать её.

Прямо над ними тоже есть зеркало. И хотя БК его не видно, она знает, что оно есть. Чёрной Королеве нравится смотреть, как она кончает, и Белая Королева назвала бы это нарциссизмом, но они уже уяснили, что всё это развлечение построено на этой сложной эмоции. БК не использует свои пальцы на Чёрной Королеве. Ей не нужно. Языка на её клиторе вполне достаточно, чтобы довести её до чего угодно.

Чёрная Королева ведёт себя совсем не тихо. На протяжении всего действа она говорит, не о сексе, но о войне. О Дерсе. О своей надвигающейся победе. "Когда мы сразимся, и я выиграю, сдайся мне", - говорит она высоким и напряжённым голосом, когда БК начинает лизать её чуть быстрее. - "Сдайся, и я буду держать тебя, как военнопленную. Ты сможешь остаться со мной навсегда, здесь, в моих покоях, и я никогда не покину тебя, и мы будем ебаться целыми днями, пока у обеих кровь не потечёт".

Она хотела бы притвориться, что ей не приходило этого в голову. Но она тоже думала о чём-то подобном раз-другой, когда Чёрная Королева была между её ногами. Мысль о том, что Чёрная Королева будет вынуждена встать на колени, признать поражение, была слаще всего, слаще любой победы. Она понимала это желание, хотя никогда и не озвучивала его так, как это делала ЧК, даже несмотря на ничтожно низкие шансы на победу Белых. Она думает о БК, стоящей на коленях, с ошейником на шее, и только сжимает зубами и языком клитор Чёрной Королевы, сжимает и держит его, пока ЧК не начинает извиваться, а её речь не прервана частыми стонами.

Белая Королева облизывает клитор, и Чёрная Королева кончает, пытается сжать голову БК бёдрами, поймать её там навсегда. БК поднимает лицо и смотрит, как Чёрная Королева бьётся в оргазме, лицо искажено в божественно мучительном экстазе, глаза жадно смотрят в зеркало на потолке. Она видела своё лицо в зеркале и знает, что у неё было точно такое же выражение лица.

ЧК лежит на кровати, жадно хватая воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Белая Королева вытирает лицо простынёй и ждёт, когда её двойник придёт в себя. Некоторое время они молча лежат в объятиях друг друга. Им некуда торопиться, нет необходимости торопливо одеваться и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Они не лгут друг другу, даже о таких тихих моментах.

Но время выходить всё-таки наступает, и они одеваются, снова надевают кольца, и целуются в последний раз, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную. Когда их мужья возвращаются со своей куда более сложной прелюдии, Королевы обсуждают политику и сравнивают государственные решения.

Однажды война придёт, и им придётся столкнуться друг с другом на Поле Боя. И кто бы не вышел из встречи победителем, она потребует у проигравшей сдачи. Белая Королева не уверена, что она сдастся, когда придёт время. Но, каким-то образом, знание того, что Чёрной Королеве тоже придётся принимать своё собственное решение, делает это решение легче.


End file.
